The Two Knights
by fireawayfireaway
Summary: What happens when Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark, two of the world’s biggest billionaires and heroes, meet?
1. Introduction

The Two Knights

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Batman or Iron Man. DC has the rights to Batman and Marvel has the rights to Iron Man.

**Summary:** What happens when Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark, two of the world's biggest billionaires (and heroes), meet?

Note: I called this The Two Knights because Batman is the Dark Knight, and Iron Man is the Iron Knight. Most of you probably knew that already.

* * *

The clouds above Gotham City were gray and dark, sending out raindrops that littered the ground below them. The moon was barely seen, its gleaming light practically blocked out by the dark clouds surrounding it. It was approximately 9:00 PM. Citizens were in their homes, staying out of the outside area where the rain was pouring relentlessly.

However, two men walked in the shadows of the night, both holding a brown sack. The two were wearing ski masks, concealing their true identities. They approached the building of the Gotham City Bank, and they walked towards the back of the bank toward the back entrance door. There was a small pad on the side with buttons on it, and a code had to be input in order to open the entrance.

One of the robbers spoke up. "Dammit. We need a code."

The other smirked. "Got it right here," he waved a small piece of paper in between his fingers, and there were numbers and letters written on it.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Doesn't matter right now. Now hurry up and put in the code, I don't want to have a run-in with the Bat."

His comrade grabbed the piece of paper and held it in front of him, and he began pressing the buttons corresponding to the symbols on the sheet. When he pressed the last button of the code, a "click" was heard, and the man pushed the door open.

The two stepped into the bank, and one of them closed the door behind them.

"Turn on the lights."

The lights flicked on, and immediately the robbers grinned.

"Bingo, baby."

Around them were a bunch of safes attached to the wall, each holding a significant amount of money in them. The locks on the safes were all shot with both of the robber's guns, and the doors of the safes swung open. Heavy amounts of cash were revealed.

Luckily, a security officer heard the bullet shots and immediately began to dial the police.

Commissioner Gordon sat in his seat in his office, a hand propping up his drooping face. His eyes were tired and he often began to fall asleep. When the phone rang, he jumped out of his seat, simultaneously wiping dry drool from his lips. After listening for a few seconds, he slammed the phone on the receiver and ran out of the office.

* * *

In the Batcave, Bruce Wayne was working on the Tumbler diligently. He was lying down on the ground under the huge vehicle, a box of tools next to his feet. The bottom of the Tumbler scraped against spikes set up on the road by one of the criminals he was chasing during one of his "adventures," and one of the spikes seriously damaged the vehicle, leaving a huge hole on the bottom.

Alfred, Bruce's butler, walked inside the cave and examined the Tumbler, also seeing the man under it. "Master Bruce, from here I can tell that it will be impossible to get this vehicle fixed."

Bruce grunted as he twisted a bolt with a wrench. "Ah, Alfred. A little support wouldn't help."

The elderly butler sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a beeping sound. Suddenly a large screen in the middle of the cave began to light up, and it revealed the night sky of Gotham City. It also focused on one of the gray clouds, upon which the Bat-symbol was on.

"The Bat-signal, sir." Alfred remarked.

Bruce was already dressing into his Batsuit. "I'll be back, Alfred."

Alfred looked at the Tumbler then began to say, "But, what are you going to use…"

Bruce, or Batman now, sat on the Bat-cycle and interrupted, "This." He started the cycle and began to speed out of the cave, a huge door opening in front of him.

* * *

The safes in the bank were now empty, and the brown sacks the two criminals carried were filled with the money. They were running out of the building while the alarm blared throughout the area.

"Goodnight sir," one of them yelled, laughing as he passed by the body of the dead security guard. A bullet hole with blood pouring out was seen on the guard's chest.

The two escaped the building and were greeted by the heavy rain. They began to run across the street, carrying the two money-filled bags on their shoulders. One of the criminals looked up at the sky, and he caught a glimpse of the bat-symbol upon a cloud.

"Dammit! The Bat-signal!" he yelled toward his partner.

The other growled in response, and the two ran into a dark alley as police sirens were beginning to sound. They were gasping for breath as they rested behind a dumpster.

"Dude… We can't rest… They're gonna catch us…" he stopped to catch his breath. "We gotta… Keep running."

"Yeah… C'mon let's – AHH!" the man was suddenly pulled up from the ground by a thin rope, and he dropped the bag of money from his hand. He disappeared from sight.

"What the hell?!" the other criminal screamed, looking around the alley. He held out his gun, his finger already on the trigger, ready to shoot whatever he sees next. He was breathing harder now, not out of fatigue, but out of fear.

He began to shoot the walls around him. "Where the hell are you?!" he yelled, shooting more bullets into the brick wall in front of him. He looked up, and a shadow began to fall upon him.

He didn't have the time to react and fire his weapon.

A few minutes passed by and policemen began to enter the alley with their guns out in front of them. They lowered their weapons when they found the two robbers unconscious, tied together by a rope. The two bags of money were in front of the unconscious bodies.

Commissioner Gordon stepped out of a police car and examined the two bodies in the alley. He gave a small grin as the pouring rain began to lessen, and he looked to his right just in time to see a man in black on a motorcycle riding away into the night.

* * *

The metal doors of the secret Bat-cave entrance opened slowly as Batman neared toward them. He rode inside the cave as the doors began to shut, and then the cycle stopped as Batman stepped out of the cycle.

The cowl of the Batsuit was removed and Bruce stood there for a while before saying, "I need to get that Tumbler fixed." He sighed and began to remove the suit as Alfred walked into the cave once again.

"How was the ride, Master Bruce?" he asked, poking fun at the billionaire's hatred of being unable to use the Tumbler.

Bruce removed the whole suit then said, "I am not leaving this cave until that thing is fixed."

Alfred rolled his eyes and said, "You certainly can't be in here during the Entrepreneur Party. Do you realize how many people will be attending, Master Bruce?"

Bruce began to put on work clothes and replied, "Yeah, whatever." He grabbed a toolbox and got under the Tumbler again. He struggled with a bolt under the vehicle and grunted loudly.

The butler noticed his struggle and responded, "You know, Tony Stark is going to be here."

Bruce grunted again. "Your point, Alfred?"

"I bet he can fix it."

"I can fix it." The billionaire quickly said. "It's just that I'm doing it in a slow pace. I can…" Another grunt. "Pretty much do anything that 'Iron Man' can do." He was in the middle of twisting something when black dust sprayed out on his face.

Alfred gave a small laugh and said, "I'll get you a cloth, sir."

Bruce wiped off a small amount of the black dust on his face and continued to work on the Tumbler. "Pfft, Tony Stark… I can fix this." He got out from under the vehicle and stepped inside the driver seat, pressing a button to start it.

Nothing happened.

Bruce gave a frustrated sigh and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

"Entrepreneur Party – that's kinda corny, isn't it?"

Tony Stark sipped his martini and sat back in his chair, reading an invitation in front of him. "Oh would you look at that it's at Wayne Manor. Exciting." He tossed the letter behind him and took another sip of his martini.

Ms. Pepper Potts took the letter off the ground and put it back on Tony's lap. "You're going."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"I asked first."

"Tony."

Mr. Stark rolled his eyes and stood up, turning around to face Ms. Potts. "What's the point of going to a party whose organizer will ditch everyone like he always does?"

"Are you talking about Bruce Wayne?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. The man has all these parties and leaves during the middle of them." Tony drank the rest of his martini. "Face it, Ms. Potts, the man has no heart."

"And you're to talk."

"Ooh, good comeback."

Pepper Potts rolled her eyes. "Just go. C'mon, you're always working. You gotta take a break once in a while."

Mr. Stark sighed and replied, "Fine. Fine. Whatever… Pack up. You're coming with me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

Tony mockingly rolled his eyes. "'Just go. C'mon, you're always working. You gotta take a break once in a while.'"

Pepper folded her arms. "I'm only working 'cause you make me."

"Yes, and now I'm _making_ you come with me to Gotham City."

She threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Okay. Fine." She began to walk away but then said, "You know, I don't see what you have against Bruce. I heard he's actually a very nice guy."

Tony began to walk away as well. "Yeah. I'll be the judge of that, Ms. Potts."


	2. Chapter 1

The Two Knights

The Two Knights

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Batman or Iron Man. DC has the rights to Batman and Marvel has the rights to Iron Man.

**Summary:** What happens when Bruce Wayne and Tony Stark, two of the world's biggest billionaires (and heroes), meet?

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

Bruce Wayne was fixing his tie in front of a mirror in his room, getting ready for the Entrepreneur Party that was about to begin. Alfred stood behind him holding Bruce's blazer.

"Time, Alfred?"

"A quarter to seven, sir." He replied, assisting the billionaire with putting on the blazer. "Hopefully you can stay the whole night."

A fully dressed Bruce Wayne stood in front of the mirror. "Can't guarantee that."

The two left the bedroom and towards the elevator.

"Did you fix the Tumbler, sir?" Alfred asked, pushing the button to open the elevator door. "Or shall I request Tony Stark for his assistance?"

Bruce stepped inside with the butler, pressing the button to the ground floor of the Wayne Manor. There was a short silence before he said, "I'll talk to Stark." The doors of the elevator closed.

* * *

"I am standing outside of the Wayne Manor, the location of the grand Entrepreneur Party. There are many businesspeople walking inside right now, so it's obviously going to be a big night." A news reporter said, holding a microphone and standing in front of a camera. "Would you look at that! It's the Iron Man himself!"

The camera shifted to a man stepping out of a Lamborghini, along with a blonde haired woman. He was wearing sunglasses and waving to the media surrounding him.

"Thank you, thank you I appreciate it. It's really a pleasure to be here in Gotham City." Tony remarked, walking up the stairs into the Wayne mansion. "Please, please, no autographs."

"Must you be so prideful?" Pepper Potts said quietly, walking beside Mr. Stark.

"Oh c'mon, you're used to it."

The two stepped inside the mansion, and surrounding the entire area were businesspeople from around the world, all talking amongst themselves. Some turned and greeted Tony, shaking his hand or patting his back.

"Hey, hello there." Tony said, walking further into the mansion. A hand on his shoulder stopped him, forcing him to turn around.

"Tony!"

"Why, hello there, um…" Tony tried to think of the man's name. "Who are you?"

"Oh, pardon my manners. I'm Abraham Erksine." He shook Tony's hand and said, "I'm the developer of Operation: Rebirth."

"Super-Soldier." Tony said.

The scientist nodded. "Exactly."

"Who's your friend?" Stark said, referring to a blonde-haired man at Erksine's side.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Abraham said. "This is Steve Rogers."

Steve shook hands with Tony. "It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"Likewise. So what are you here for, Mr. Steve Rogers?" Tony replied.

"Steve here actually volunteered for the Super-Soldier Project." Abraham interrupted. "He says he wants to serve his country no matter what the cost."

"Ah. But why not just join the army?" Tony asked.

Steve sighed. "I tried, but I didn't make it. I think you can guess how, looking at my scrawny little body. That's why I want to be a 'Super-Soldier'. I want to serve my country, and I need that body in order to do it."

Tony raised his eyebrows, admiring the man's dedication. "So you sort of want to be like a… Captain for America."

"You can say that." Steve said.

"Well, I wish you luck on that, Mr. Rogers." He shook hands with him again and also with Abraham Erskine. "It was a pleasure meeting you two."

Tony and Ms. Potts walked away.

"Captain for America?" Pepper asked.

"Hey, I think it's catchy. Captain America sounds a little better though." Tony replied. He searched the area for a certain billionaire, but he failed to find him. "Now where is Bruce Wayne…?"

As if on cue, an elevator door in front of the ground floor opened, revealing Bruce Wayne and Alfred.

"Ah. Ms. Potts, you go enjoy yourself. I'm going to have a talk with Mr. Wayne here." He said, walking toward the other billionaire.

Pepper Potts folded her arms. "You're just gonna ditch me like that?"

"Yep. Have fun." Was the response.

"Ugh. Men." She said to herself, walking toward the table of food.

Bruce shook hands with other businessmen, thanking them for going to the party. He stood in the center of the room and grabbed a microphone from Alfred.

"Excuse me, may I have your attention." He spoke into it, quieting down everyone in the area. "First of all, I'd like to thank you for taking your time out to come to this party. Let me introduce myself. You all probably know me, but for those that don't, my name is Bruce Wayne, and I am the owner of Wayne Enterprises. Please, enjoy yourselves, and more importantly, have a great night."

The crowd of entrepreneurs applauded, and they began to talk amongst themselves again.

"Listen, Alfred, I need for you to take the Tumbler outside. Just hook it up to the back of a truck, and bring it out to the back." He placed the keys to the truck in Alfred's hand.

"Right away, Master Bruce." Alfred said, walking towards the secret entrance to the Batcave.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Wayne." A voice behind him said.

Bruce turned, and then smiled after seeing whom it was. "Mr. Stark."

The two shook hands.

"Nice place you got here. By the way call me Tony."

"Okay, _Tony_. How do you like Gotham City so far?" Bruce asked.

"Good city. I'm hoping to catch a glimpse of that Bat."

"You mean Batman?"

"Yes. I mean Batman." Tony replied.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, I've seen him once or twice."

"Oh, I hear you're a fan of the night life."

"You have no idea."

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, so am I."

"So, where're you staying?" Bruce asked. "A hotel? Or… what?"

Stark shrugged. "Haven't really thought about that yet."

"Hey, why don't you crash here tonight? I've got a couple guestrooms." Bruce said.

Tony eyed him for a while. "What's the catch…?"

Bruce paused, and then said, "I need you to fix something."

* * *

A car was going up the driveway of the infamous Gotham City Prison: Arkham Asylum. It stopped at the front of the building's front doors, and the door of the driver's seat opened. A man stepped out, wearing a coat and hat.

The man walked up the steps of the Asylum and knocked on the door. After a while, it opened up, and the man said,

"Jeremiah Arkham?"

Jeremiah nodded slowly. "Yes… And, uh… Who are you?"

"My name is Obadiah Stane."

Jeremiah stood there for a few seconds, silent, before Obadiah spoke up again.

"I need to talk to the Joker."

* * *

The two billionaires were walking outside of the Manor, talking with each other.

"What do you need me to fix again?" Tony asked.

Bruce decided not to respond. He just kept walking along. He occasionally looked around, just in case anyone else was watching or following them. After a few more minutes, the two got to the Tumbler.

"That," Mr. Wayne finally answered.

Tony Stark stood there for a while, examining the huge vehicle in front of him. He walked around it, admiring every part of the Tumbler. "Amazing…" he remarked. "This is… Incredible."

Bruce nodded. "Yeah. Look under it though."

Tony got on all fours and took a peek under the vehicle. "Ooh, that's a big scratch." He stood up and brushed off dirt on his suit. "But I can fix it."

Mr. Wayne smiled.

* * *

Obadiah Stane walked along side Jeremiah Arkham. He looked to his side, and he saw a bunch of cellars with criminals in them. 'Batman does this all by himself?' he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted when Jeremiah said,

"We're here."

Obadiah was looking at a window in front of him, and he got a view of the room inside. There was a man sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, staring right back at him, though he didn't know what was outside of the room. His clothes were dirty, but he was wearing dress clothes. His hair was messy, and he was wearing makeup on his face. His outer face was painted white, with a red line going across his mouth in the form of a smile. His eyes had black around them.

"Why do you need to speak with him?" Jeremiah asked.

Obadiah ignored him and said, "Open the door."

Jeremiah eyed him then took out keys from his pocket. He put one of them into the lock and twisted it, opening the door. Once Obadiah walked inside, he closed it shut and locked it.

Stane stood in front of the door for a few seconds, and then walked towards the Joker. "So… You're the Joker."

He just sat there, no response whatsoever.

"C'mon, don't be shy." Obadiah said. "Smile."

The Joker suddenly turned to face him, staring daggers into him. The sudden movement startled Obadiah. "Good evening, sir. Thank you for paying me visit. I get lonely in here." He turned his whole body to face him.

"My name is Obadiah… I need to talk to you." Obadiah replied.

The Joker sat there, silent.

"I'm going to help you escape." Obadiah whispered.

The Joker smiled. "Hoo-rah."

"But first… I have a question." Obadiah started. "Are you familiar with the Iron Man?"

The Joker opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say. "No, I'm sorry."

"What about Batman…?"

He suddenly began to laugh. "Why yes, of course! The Batman!"

Obadiah smirked. "Well, the Iron Man is like Batman. A superhero." He began to walk around the room. "You are to Batman… The way I am to the Iron Man. We both have common goals."

The Joker smiled. "I like where this is going, Mr. Obadiah."

Stane began, "Here's the plan. I'm going to come back again, but I'm going to be wearing something… else. I will release everyone in this prison from their cells, which would then begin a massive crime wave throughout Gotham City." He paused, and then said, "Batman will be too distracted to focus on one person, so that's your chance to get him."

The Joker smiled widely. "But where does this… Iron Man come into play?"

"I think that Batman will ask him for his help in catching all the criminals on the loose. That way it would be an easier job for the Batman. Iron Man has no idea that I am in town. This is my chance to eliminate him." Obadiah said. "Mr. Joker, I have always been a fan of the saying, 'Strike while the iron is hot.' Well now it's hotter than ever."

Obadiah walked over to the Joker and pulled out a business card from out of his coat. "Keep in touch. Here's my card."

The Joker reached into his pocket and pulled out a Joker card. "Here's mine."


End file.
